


Shadow of the Day

by ShadowBeaw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBeaw/pseuds/ShadowBeaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto decides it's time to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow of the Day

"Naruto, you don't have to do this."

 

"Yes I do, Lee."  Naruto didn't turn to his friend but continued packing his duffle bag.  The last piece of clothing was shoved inside.

 

"Why?"  Lee crossed his arms and stared hard at the blonde's back hoping he'd feel it.

 

"Because I need to do this.  Orochimaru and the Akatsuki are dead.  The old lady still has a lot more years in her and Konoha is more than well enough protected.  This place doesn't need me right now."  Naruto moved around his bed to his night stand.  He picked up the pictures of his mother and father, of everyone at Shikamaru's birthday party, of Iruka, Kakashi, and himself when he became an Anbu, and lastly of Sakura, Sasuke, and himself.  The last picture he paused at, emotions welling in his chest.  Then he quickly placed it in his bag.  

 

"Sakura still needs you, Naruto."

 

Naruto paused before throwing the bag over his shoulder.  "She has you now, she doesn't need me."  The blinds were pulled down and his window locked.  Then he turned and headed out of his room, Lee following after him.

 

"Even though she has me, she still needs you around, Naruto.  After everything the two of you have been through, she see's you like the brother she's never had.  I can't give her that kind of comfort."  Again Naruto paused, this time letting out a soft sigh.

 

"She's going to have to learn to live without me.  I've broken too many promises to her and she wants me around because I'm the closest thing she has to Sasuke."  Naruto went through his cupboards, shoving any dry or canned food he had into his bag.

 

"That's not true and you know it."

 

"I know it's not completely like that but it is still true.  I remind her of him and she does the same to me.  Just a fact."  The blonde pulled tight his duffle bag again and tossed it over his shoulder.  Turning, he stepped towards the small table.  Cards littered the wood along with a vase of flowers in the middle of the table.

 

"Is there anything I can say to make you change your mind about leaving?"  Lee's voice was soft and pleading.  He didn't want his friend to just vanish.

 

Naruto smiled sadly and finally looked up to the taller man.  "Nope.  This is something I have to do for myself."  Walking over to Lee, he squeezed his shoulder and smiled truthfully this time.  "I'll be back someday, promise.  Until then, make sure my place doesn't get sold."  Naruto winked then left, leaving his friend standing alone.

 

=-=

 

It took no time at all for Naruto to reach the end of the Konoha village.  He dropped to the ground then stood up, turning to look at his home one last time.  He knew that everything would be okay.  Many amazing ninja's were watching over the village and would make sure it stayed safe.  It was the perfect time to leave.

 

"Goodbye Konoha."  Naruto looked past all the buildings and to the faces carved into the mountain.  More specifically the fourth hokage.  "Watch over home, dad."  With the last glance, he turned then stopped.

 

"Yo."

 

"I could never get past you, sensei."

 

Kakashi grinned and held out his hand.  "Alittle something from everyone.  It seems they knew you wouldn't say goodbye properly."  Naruto stared at him for a few seconds before grabbing the envelope and opening it.

 

 

_You better be ready for an asskicking when you get back, Naruto Uzumaki.  And take care, please._

_-Sakura-_

 

 

Naruto rolled his eyes and thumbed the bills, counting a total of five hundred.  Now he felt slightly guilty for not saying goodbye to everyone.  Those feelings were quickly pushed back as he shoved the envelope into his pocket.  He looked back up to the copyninja and smiled.  "Take care of her for me, okay?"

 

"Just make sure you come back so I won't have to."

 

Naruto nodded and stuck his tongue out when Kakashi ruffled up his blonde locks.  Without another word, he walked past his former sensei.  The sun set behind him as he disappeared into the world beyond Konoha.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song "Shadow of the Day" by Linkin Park. Listened to the song and this is what came from it.


End file.
